Look at Me
by Queenshi137
Summary: new chapter is UP! Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun tau dan melihatnya kembali. se-sederhana daun kering yang jatuh diterbangkan angin. /bad at summary/ BxB! KYUMIN! Childish!Min. Ini Queen. annyeong
1. Chapter 1

_**Look at Me**_

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and other cast

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt Romance/ oneshot/ BxB

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kyuuuu~~" Seorang namja manis yang baru saja membuka pintu- terlihat tengah melompat-lompat kecil menghampiri sosok lain yang tengah sibuk menunduk dan memeriksa beberapa kertas berharga-menurutnya- di atas meja.

Lee Sungmin-sang namja manis kembali melebarkan senyumnya hingga deretan gigi kelinci itu terlihat begitu jelas. Menambah kesan manis yang membuat puluhan yeoja diluar sana menjerit iri karena parasnya.

"Kyuuuuuu~~ Apa kau sibuk? " Sembari mencengkram erat kedua sisi tali tas punggungnya, Sungmin melebarkan lengkungan senyumnya ketika kaki mungilnya telah sampai di depan meja kerja sang kekasih- Cho Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya tak langsung pulang ketika jam sekolah telah usai.

"Ada apa, Min?" Kyuhyun tak menoleh barang sedikitpun. Kepalanya masih setia menunduk. Sibuk membolak balik kertas-kertas itu.

"Kau bolos lagi ya hari ini? Apa mengurus perusahaan membuatmu senang, hm?" Sungmin masih tak mengendurkan senyumnya. Manik rubahnya masih fokus pada tubuh sang kekasih yang masih dibalut seragam yang sama dengan yang tengah ia kenakan. Seragam salah satu SMA terkenal di Seoul.

"Aku hanya minta pulang cepat, Min. Ada apa kau kemari?" Sungmin mengerjab riang ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun mau memandangnya. "Kita ke taman ya Kyunie? Aku ingin makan es krim disana. Ya? Ya? Ya?" Namja yang terkenal dengan sifat riangnya itu kini mulai melancarkan jurus andalannya. Aegyo attack.

"Pergilah sendiri, Min. Aku sibuk. Setelah ini aku ada meeting."

"Ayolah Kyu~ Mau ya?" Sungmin berjalan dan berdiri di sisi kanan Kyuhyun. menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kekasihnya agar pria itu mau menemaninya kali ini.

"Aku sibuk, Min!"

"Ayolahhh~~ sekali saja, ne?" Rengeknya tak berhenti.

"Sudah waktunya aku meeting, aku harus ganti baju dulu. Kita lakukan itu lain kali, oke? Cha, sampai ketemu besok disekolah."

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sungmin memandang sendu siluet sang kekasih yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Haa~h selalu begini ... Sejak orang tua Kyuhyun meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kyuhyun jadi mulai terobsesi mengurus perusahaan mendiang orang tuanya tersebut. Dalam seminggu, namja bermarga Cho itu bahkan bisa sampai izin dari sekolah selama 3 hari hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas penting, atau meminta izin pulang cepat seperti yang ia lakukan hari ini.

"Kau pergi lagi~~" Meski hanya gumaman. Sungmin merasa hatinya kembali mencelos getir. Kyuhyun kekasihnya telah berubah, tak lagi semanis dulu saat mereka masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

* * *

 **...**

Aku tau punggungmu mulai bergerak menjauh, tapi hati kecilku selalu tertuju padamu...

 **...**

* * *

"Kyunnie~ nonna cantik ini siapa? Kalian sedang makan siang?" Sungmin menghampiri sebuah meja di pojok cafe yang ia kunjungi bersama Eunhyuk, sahabatnya. Saat manik bening itu menangkap sosok sang terkasih, ia memilih menghampiri dan mengindahkan es krim vanila-nya yang mulai mencair di meja sana.

"Ini Seulgi-ssi, salah satu klienku. Kenapa kau kemari?" Sungmin tersenyum-lagi- mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"Naega?" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. "Aku sedang ingin makan es krim bersama Hyukie, tapi saat melihat Kyunie masuk, aku langsung kemari, hehehe" Sungmin memasang dua jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya di dekat pipi. Membentuk tanda 'peace'.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan makanmu. Aku sedang sibuk, Min."

"Tapi Kyunie, kita sudah tak bertemu dua hari. Aku rindu~~ kita makan bersama saja nde?" Kali ini ia menyatukan dua telapak tangannya. Memohon.

"Lain kali saja okey?"

"Kyunnie~~ Aku maunya sekarang saja.."

"Besok. Besok kita makan bersama."

"Ani, sekarang saja~~ Besok kau pasti sibuk." Kali ini bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Kalau aku bilang nanti ya nanti, Sungmin! Kau ini kekanakan sekali! Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang bersama klien perusahaanku?!"

"Kyu..." Sungmin mundur selangkah. Tak percaya kekasih yang begitu ia cintai dan mencintainya itu kini tega membentaknya hingga seisi cafe menatapnya curiga.

"Jika kau tak ingin pergi biar aku saja yang pergi. Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti! Aku harus bekerja, Min."

SRAKK

Tap

Tap

Tap

Lagi, pemandangan punggung yang bergerak menjauh itu kembali ditangkap oleh retinanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan rasa sesak yang makin menggumpal di dadanya seolah enggan pergi.

"Hiks.. Dia hanya sedang sibuk. Ya, Kyunie hanya sedang sibuk."

Tes

Satu bulir kepedihan itu lolos bersama dengan satu tarikan paksa yang terkembang di bibir semerah cherry-nya.

* * *

 **...**

Kau akan segera kembali bukan? Melihatku duduk di sini menanti senyum yang dulu selalu kau hadirkan hanya untukku? Aku benar bukan? Kalau begitu cepatlah... ku mohon cepat kembali dan usir sesak ini.

 **...**

* * *

"Hei Min! Kau tak menghampiri Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk-sang sahabat- datang menghampirinya yang tengah bertopang dagu di kelas. Ini istirahat pertama, dan ia tak berniat ke kantin.

"Kyuhyun? Maksudmu Kyunie ku sudah masuk sekolah?"

"Kekeke~ Kau langsung berubah ceria begitu mendengar namanya. Memangnya kalian jarang berkomunikasi?" Eunhyuk terkekeh dan mendudukan pantatnya di atas meja Sungmin. Kemudian mengacak rambut namja itu gemas.

"Kyunie sedang sibuk. . karena sms dan teleponku jarang di respon, aku jadi takut mengganggu Kyunie bekerja."

"Hah~ kekasihmu itu gila kerja ya? Ia kan masih punya hyun, kenapa tak konsentrasi pada sekolah dulu sih.."

Sungmin berdecak dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata bulatnya, "Ck! Kyunie itu hanya ingin membantu Changmin hyung! Makanya dia bekerja keras dan membiarkan Changmin hyung mengurus perusahaan yang di Jepang."

"Sudah ah, Min mau ke perpustakaan saja! Hyukie jangan menyalahkan Kyunie lagi loh ya? Awas kalau Min dengar!"

"Huh! Dasar kelinci polos, malang sekali diabaikan pemiliknya begitu..." Pemuda yang hobby dance itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Sungmin berlari meninggalkannya. Selalu saja begini jika menyangkut Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyunieeee~~ sedang apa disini? Kenapa tidak memberitahu Min kalau masuk sekolah?" Sungmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca sebuah buku tentang bisnis dan berbisik dengan raut imut.

"Mian, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku sedang mencari referensi tambahan."

"Ohhh... Emm, kenapa sekarang sibuk terus? Kapan kita ke taman, Kyunie?" Kyuhyun menutup buku yang ia baca dan menggeser duduknya menyamping. Menghadap Sungmin. "Aku sedang sibuk, Sayang. Maaf ne... Lain kali saja okey?"

"Lain kali terusss... Hari ini saja~~ Min mau hari ini saja Kyunie.. Mau kan?"

Haaaahhh...

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Apa kau tak lelah merengek Min?"

"Aniyo~~ " Menggelengkan kepala hingga anak-anak rambutnya bergerak lucu, Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku lelah mendengarmu merengek Sungmin-ah.! Sudahlah. Kau merusak moodku. Aku masih harus ke kantor pulang sekolah nanti."

SRETT

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun pergi dan Sungmin kembali diam. Selalu seperti itu.

 **...**

Kau melakukannya lagi..

Jadi berapa lama aku harus menunggumu kembali?

 **...**

* * *

"Yoo Sungminie! Sedang apa kau disini?" Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati tetangganya tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar, Hae-ya.."

"Uoooo... benarkah? Yang ku lihat kau justru tengah bersedih. Ada apa hum?" Pemuda tampan bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu ikut mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman yang juga tengah Sungmin duduki. Kakinya ia buat menyilang dan kedua lengannya terbuka lebar, berada di atas sandaran kursi panjang berwarna putih itu.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Tidak pulang?" Bukan menjawab, Sungmin malah balas bertanya.

"Aku memang biasa kesini saat pulang sekolah. Kau saja yang tidak tau!"

"Tentu saja! kita kan berbeda sekolah!"

Wahhh... es krimnya sudah datang~~

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjab melihat beberapa anak kecil berlari antusias mengejar sebuah mobil box es krim di depan sana.

"Waaaahhhhh es krimnya sudah datang! Hae-ya~~ kajja kita beli es krim! Kajja! Kajja! Hae-yaaaaa~~ Ayo... Ups-!" Sungmin yang berdiri dan berusaha menarik lengan kanan milik tetangganya sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menghempas kembali tangan Donghae.

"Kenapa Min?"

"Mian Donghae-ya... Kau pasti menganggapku kekanak-kanakan. Kau pasti terganggu dengan rengekanku~"

Mendengar itu, Donghae bangkit dan memegang kedua bahu Sungmin yang tengah menunduk.

"Hey... Siapa yang bilang aku terganggu? Itu justru membuatmu lebih imuuuuuttt... Oke Sungminnie?"

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Hu'um!" Donghae mengangguk saat Sungmin kembali menatapnya. "Nah, Kajja! Kau bilang ingin es krim bukan? Kalau begitu ayo kita kejaaaarrrrrrr!" Dan detik berikutnya Sungmin sudah diajak berlari oleh Donghae.

"Yuhuuuuu... ayo kejar Donghae-yaaaa, es krim...es krimmm~"

* * *

 **...**

Kapan hatiku bisa tersenyum seperti bibir ini yang tengah melengkung?

Mau kah kau menjawabku?

 _Kyuhyun..._

 **...**

* * *

"Sungminnieeeeeeee!" Sungmin terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda melompat-lompat sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang terangkat di udara.

"Donghae? Donghae-ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menjemputmu pulang! Kau sudah pulang bukan? Nah, kajja.. kita pulang bersama~~" Tanpa berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Donghae menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin menjauh dari gerbang. "Tetangga datang menjemput~~" Ucapnya riang.

"Yaaa! Yaaa! Lepaskan Hae-ya! Aku sedang menunggu pacarku, aku akan pulang bersamanya!"

"Huh? Maksudmu Kyuhyun? Ah... Kau akan pulang bersamanya?" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sungmin.

"Tentu! Ah, itu dia!"

"Kyunnieeeeee~~~ Yogi! Aku disini!" Sungmin melambaikan tangan dengan gerakan cepat ketika melihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat baru akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

TapTap Tap Tap Tap...

"Yaaaa~~ Tunggu!" Donghae mengikuti Sungmin yang memilih mendekati kekasihnya. Merasa kesal karena ditinggal sendiri.

"Kyunnie? Sudah mau pulang? Kalau begitu kajja!"

"Kau pulang bersamanya saja. Aku harus segera ke kantor Min. Tak ada waktu untuk berputar arah." Gerak tangan Sungmin yang akan membuka pintu mobil berhenti mendadak. Membuat tangan putih mulus dengan jari-jari mungil itu mengambang di udara.

"Ye?"

"Pulang saja dengan Donghae-ssi ne. Aku buru-buru. Sampai jumpa Min."

Terpaku.

Sungmin terpaku melihat mobil hitam sang kekasih meninggalkannya disana-bersama Donghae. Menjauh... Dan semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Ketahuilah..

Hatiku bulai beku,

Kaki ku mulai rapuh..

Tapi aliran darahku berdesir menyebut namamu.

Jadi,

Bersediakan kau kembali? Aku disini... Masih disini...

TBC/END

* * *

Annyeong, ini Queen.

Apa kalian baik-baik saja chingueul? Queen harap ia, karena Queen sendiri sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Ff ini adalah satu dari sekian ff lama Queen yang ada di laptop. sebenernya Queen gak niat post, tapi Queen harus nyampein sesuatu sama kalian dan akhirnya milih fict ini juga sebagai perantaranyaa(?)

Agak aneh ya Queen publish ff genre gini? Haah~~ ini Queen pilih karena suasana hati Queen yang juga sesek beberapa bulan terakhir kayak sungmin disini (meski gak sama). Alasan kenapa aku gak update-update ff ku yang masih on going dan gak bisa nepatin janji update sesudah lebaran idul fitri kemaren.

Itu karena Ibu Queen lagi sakit. Beberapa hari setelah idul fitri kemaren beliau mulai drop dan sempet pendarahan hebat sampai harus tranfusi darah 4 kantong . Dan dokter bilang, beliau punya tumor di kandungannya.

Queen gak tau gimana jelasinnya, tapi Queen shock, sedih, ngerasa gak percaya sekaligus sesek. Ibu Queen adalah sosok yang lumayan sibuk, dimata Queen dan abang Queen, beliau orang yang kuat. Rasanya gak percaya ibu kami punya penyakit kayak gitu.

Sejak hari itu Queen total ngedampingin ibu dalam pengobatannya. Malah sempet seminggu lebih nginep di rumah sakit pas lagi drop2nya.

Dan saat baca beberapa review dan pm chingudeul yang nanya kapan updatenya, Queen serasa mau nangis. . bener-bener pngen nangis.

Padahal hari itu Queen udah janji mau update sesudah lebaran...

Tapi nyatanya malah Queen ngecewain kalian, lagi...

Jeongmal mianhae chingudeul, saengdeul, eonnideul. Kalian berhak kecewa.

Dan sejujurnya, sampai saat ini Queen ngerasa gak bisa nulis lagi. Semuanya tertuju sama ibu Queen, untuk nulis lagi itu rasanya gak ada jiwanya.

Tapi ...

Setelah dipikir, disini Queen nemu banyak temen, dan Queen juga masih punya beberapa tanggungan. Mungkin setelah nyelesain yang belum kelar, Queen baru akan ambil keputusan.

Maafin Queen untuk ketidak-nyamanan ini... (gak semestinya Queen curhat disini, ini semata cuman supaya gak ada salah paham diantara kita)

Dan Queen mohon tolong doakan Ibu Queen, supaya penyakitnya cepet diangkat dan bisa pulih lagi. (Sekarang keadaan ibu Queen sudah berangsur membaik)

Tolong bantu Queen dapet feeling nulis kembali, tentang kyumin, tentang kalian dan kita semua yang masih ada.

Sekali lagi Queen cuman bisa bilang maaf dan maaf,

Dan Queen akan menyelesaikan apa yang memang harus Queen selesaikan.

 **Queenshi137 for KyuMin**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat untuk ia gapai kembali. Tidak sampai ia bertemu kembali dengan Sungmin yang menghilang –tidak, lebih tepatnya Kyuhyunlah yang menghilang berbulan-bulan lamanya dari hadapan pemuda manis itu. Dan saat ia mulai bisa meninggalkan kertas-kertas bernilai jutaan won serta kursi panas yang selalu ia duduki di kantor, Kyuhyun tau dunianya telah benar-benar hilang. Dan mirisnya lagi, ialah yang melenyapkannya hingga ke dasar, dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Donghae-ya, apakah ibu tidak akan marah?"

"Ani~ eomma ku tidak mungkin bisa marah padamu."

"Apa aku tak perlu ganti baju dulu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau begitu saja sudah cantikkkk sekali."

"Aish, kau menggombal lagi. Ikan badut penggombal"

"Tapi ikan badut ini yang akan menjadi suami mu beberapa bulan lagi loh Sungminie Minimini~~"

"Ssttt! Jangan keras-keras Donghae-ya, kita kan belum lulus."

"Hey sayang, memang kenapa kalau mereka tau? Cuma tinggal 2 bulan lagi kan? Undanganya jadi lebih irit kan?"

"Kau pelit sekali sih, bahkan soal undangan! Benar-benar tidak keren."

"hei –hei, itu karena kita kan akan hidup di negeri orang nanti dan lagipula itu bukan pelit Minimini, itu irit."

"Irit apanya~~"

"Aigoo, kau merajuk lagi. Lihat! Lihat! Sekarang malah memalingkan muka, tega sekali! Padahal aku irit kan untuk membelikan mu es krim yang banyak..."

"Huh?"

"Kau mau makan es krim di taman kan? Ayo kita tunggu mobilnya, lalu kau bisa memesan sepuaaaaassnya~"

"Benar nih? Sungguh? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan Donghae-ya?"

"Ani! Apasih yang tidak untukmu hem?"

"Yeay! Kau memang yang terbaik Dong-dongie~~ Kajja, es krim kami datang~~"

"YA! Pesanlah es krim yang banyak sayang, lalu cepat beri aku ciuman pertama kita"

"Kau mau ku bunuh sebelum menikah ya? Ayo percepat larimu pendek!"

"Pendek? Aku kau bilang pendek? Baik, lihat ya, sekarang siapa yang pendek!"

"Kyaaaa~~~ turukan aku Dongdongieee! Kita akan jatuh"

"Pegang yang erat dan berteriaklah sesukamu Min! es krim kami datang~~ yuhuuuuu wah kau lumayan berat~~"

"Es krim~~~ lebih cepat lagi Haeeeeeeeeeee-ya"

"Hahahaha..."

Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh. Telinganya pun masih berfungsi dengan baik sebaik ia mampu mengenali suara milik siapa yang tengah mengalun begitu manjanya bersama suara lain yang juga tak kalah asing di telinganya. Dan topik yang tengah mereka bicarakan –sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tidaklah tuli, ia paham, benar-benar paham pada hampir setiap kalimat yang mereka ucapakan. Hanya saja, yang tidak dapat ia pahami adalah –bagaimana bisa Sungmin yang notabenya adalah kekasihnya, pacarnya, pasangannya –justru akan menikah dengan orang lain?

Mereka belum pernah putus –tidak, memang tidak pernah sekalipun. Hahaha, lucu sekali bukan? Rasanya ia bahkan ingin tertawa keras saking lucunya lelucon ini.

Tidak, Kyuhyun sengaja mencari Sungmin sepulang sekolah setelah berbulan-bulan ia tak memiliki waktu bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu saat ia telah memiliki waktunya sedikit lebih baik ketimbang sebelumnya, yang ia dapat justru kekasihnya yang tengah berselingkuh dengan pemuda lain begitu? Bermesraan di depan gerbang sekolah lalu berakhir dengan Sungmin yang berada di gendongan pemuda lain?

Sungmin tidak boleh semena-mena seperti ini. pemuda manis itu menghianatinya, menghianati kepercayaannya, juga mengkhianati cinta mereka. Sungmin harus menjelaskannya dengan sangat bagus, atau Kyuhyun akan benar-benar meledak dengan omong kosong ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terkadang, saat kau ingin sekalipun._

 _Akan ada situasi dimana waktu, keadaan dan kenyataan yang tak dapat kau ubah, sekalipun kau mampu membeli dunia dan se-isinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka ke taman. Melihat bagaimana keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia sedang ia luar biasa panas. Maka dengan segala pertanyaan yang semakin lama semakin bercabang di kepala tampannya, Kyuhyun maju dengan pasti ke depan. Berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin yang duduk mematung melihat kedatangannya.

Donghae langsung berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan seorang pria yang kekasihnya tengah di goda oleh pria lain. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tak perduli bahkan jika Donghae memukulnya sekalipun. Jika itu terjadi maka Kyuhyun akan membunuhnya, mencincangnya atau apapun hal keji yang dapat ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Kita harus bicara, Sungmin."

"Tidak perlu. Pulanglah!" Donghae benar-benar minta di bunuh rupanya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih mencoba terlihat wajar di depan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sungmin. Jadi tolong pergilah atau setidaknya diam."

"Kau –"

"Donghae-ya, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? "

Donghae manatap tak percaya pada Sungmin, tapi kemudian pria itu mengambil tas ransel miliknya dan memilih duduk di kursi taman yang berjarak 10 meter dari sana. "Setelah ini kita harus menemui ibuku, Sayang. Jadi cepatlah!"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat datar.

"Sayang? Sejak kapan namamu berubah.. Sungmin? Apa beberapa bulan ini kau mengganti nama huh?"

Sungmin mencoba bertahan dengan senyum tipis. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya. "8 bulan Kyuhyun. Kau meninggalkanku selama 8 bulan jika ingin tau." Dan Kyuhyun jauh lebih terkejut lagi karena tak ada nama Kyunnie terucap dari bibir itu.

"Aku –kau tau kan Sungmin, maksudku –situasi yang ku hadapi kemarin, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu."

"Ya, kau memang harus bekerja keras. Aku paham dan turut prihatin atas segala yang menimpamu."

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin begitu banyak berubah, tak ada lagi rengekan disana. "Lalu jika kau mengerti –maksudku, kalau memang kau paham situasi itu, kenapa sekarang aku justru mendapatimu bersama pria lain yang memanggilmu sayang hem?" Kyuhyun rasa ia mulai meledak sekarang. Dan Sungmin masih saja terlihat tenang.

"Kau mengenalnya ku rasa.. Dia Donghae. Beberapa bulan lagi kami akan menikah di Jepang."

"Hahahaha"

Kyuhyun reflek tertawa, makin keras di awal tapi matanya makin memanjam seperti hendak membunuh seseorang. "Leluconmu sungguh lucu. Kau marah padaku yang mengabaikanmu dengan berakting seperti ini? Kau pikir aku akan termakan semua itu?"

Di jedanya sebentar untuk kemudian mengambil duduk disamping Sungmin."Aku minta maaf Sungmin. Mari kembali seperti biasa dan hentikan omong kosong ini."

"Kyuhyun, ini bukan lelucon seperti yang kau katakan. Dan tenang saja –aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"LALU JIKA KAU SUDAH MEMAAFKANKU KENAPA KAU TERLIBAT SKANDAL PICISAN DENGAN PRIA LAIN HUH?"

"Kyu.. "

"Kau sengaja kan? Kau sengaja membuatku terlihat menyedihkan begini? Kau bilang kau telah memaafkanku, lalu apa lagi? bukannya setelah kau maafkan yang harusnya terjadi adalah kita yang kembali bersama?"

"Ingat, Sungmin. Kau masih berstatus kekasihku."

"Kau benar. Kita memang belum pernah putus sebagai kekasih. Tapi hatiku telah memutuskan semua yang pernah terjadi pada masa lampau yang sudah menjadi kenangan."

" –Apa?"  
"Kyuhyun. Aku pernah mencintaimu begitu dalam hingga rasanya nyaris tak bisa sedetik saja berpaling darimu. Tapi waktu yang ku lewatkan kemarin cukup membuatku sadar bahwa semua yang terjadi terlalu menyakitkan untuk di ulang kembali."

Sungmin mengambil jeda. Ia menatap Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya lalu kembali mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih pucat. "Tidak sehari-dua hari, Kyuhyun. Aku menunggumu berbulan-bulan dan yang ku terima adalah ketidak-pedulianmu juga bentakan-bentakan yang membuatku semakin yakin bahwa cinta ku tidak bisa lagi menunggu –"

"Donghae.. Dia sahabat dan teman yang baik. Kau harus percaya bahwa aku dan dia tiak berselingkuh, tidak pernah sekalipun. Kami jatuh cinta Kyuhyun –itulah yang lebih tepat. Dia melihatku sebagai Sungmin yang manja dan menyebalkan seperti katamu, yang sering merengek untuh hal-hal konyol. Dan aku melihatnya sebagai sosok yang bisa mengerti bagaimana anehnya seorang Sungmin."

"Cinta itu seperti tanaman Kyuhyun. Jika kau membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa kau pupuk, maka ia bisa layu. Dan jika kau tak menyinarinya dengan sinarmu, maka ia akan tumbuh ke arah cahaya lain yang mampu membantunya untuk hidup."

"Sungmin –"

"Ini memang terdengar konyol. Kau pantas untuk tidak mempercayainya. Tapi kami benar-benar akan menikah. Donghae mendapat beasiswa disana dan aku memutuskan mengikutinya juga. Tapi ia -pria yang tak pernah sekalipun ku bayangkan akan menggantikanmu, melamarku dan mengatakan kami tak bisa begitu saja tinggal bersama seperti yang orang-orang lakukan. Ia ingin menjagaku juga harga diriku di depan orang lain."

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN DIRIKU? KAU –"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku? Harusnya akulah yang mengatakannya jauh-jauh hari, Kyuhyunnie. Bagaimana dengan diriku berbulan-bulan yang lalu... Bagaimana dengan diriku yang kau acuhkan begitu saja meski aku selalu mencoba menunggu? Bagaimana dengan hatiku yang kau lukai berkali-kali? Kau harus percaya bahwa aku lebih dari sekedar hancur. Dan Donghae-lah yang membuatnya menjadi lebih mudah seperti saat ini."

"Maka mari membuatnya juga lebih mudah bagimu. Kau pintar dan tampan Kyuhyun, kau akan mendapat yang lebih baik dari si aneh ini. Tapi aku yang aneh ini mungkin tidak akan bisa mendapat yang lebih mengerti dari Donghae. Aku merasakan dan mengalaminya, di tinggalkan oleh orang yang ku anggap akan bersamaku hingga akhir membuatku sadar bahwa terkadang keinginan dan harapan kita tidaklah selalu berbanding lurus dengan kehidupan nyata. "

Sungmin mengatakan semua yang pemuda itu pendam. Dan Kyuhyun ada disana untuk mati. Rasa-rasanya, jantungnya seperti hendak berhenti berdetak lagi.

"Aku telah memaafkanmu Kyuhyun. Kau mendapatkannya. Tapi hidup harus terus berjalan bukan? Dan aku sedang melangkah, tidak mungkin untuk berbalik atau melangkah mundur. Begitupun dirimu. Maka mari lanjutkan saja langkah masing-masing. Dan satu lagi –soal putus, kau memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku mengatakannya Kyuhyun. Aku mengatakannya pada ribuan bintang yang selalu menemaniku di saat-saat kesendirianku. Disaat kau tak pernah ingin ku ganggu dan mendengarkanku barang 5 menit saja."

"Bukankah kau bisa memutuskan begitu saja untuk mengacuhkanku? Maka akupun harusnya sama bukan? Tidak, tidak, ini bukan sebuah ajang balas dendam. Tapi ini keadilan. Maka, selamat tinggal Kyuhyun. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku merasa lebih manusiawi dan dewasa ketimbang sebelumnya itu juga karena andilmu."

"Sungmin kau tidak bisa –"

"Aku bisa Kyuhyun. Kau pun bisa." Pemuda itu bangkit dan Kyuhyun melihat matanya yang juga ikut membayang seperti miliknya yang sudah basah.

"Aku dan Donghae harus segera pergi. Hiduplah dengan baik setelah ini. Annyeong."

Dan semuanya pergi bersama kepergian Sungmin...

Harapan dan cintanya..

Juga penyesalannya..

Kyuhyun hancur disana,

Hancur begitu dalam hingga rasanya dunia pun berhenti berputar..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hi..

Sudah berapa lama saya tidak berada disini? Sebulan? Dua bulan?

Ffn terasa begitu asing sekarang,hehe

Maaf karena saya menghilang begitu saja. saya butuh waktu untu menata kembali hidup saya kawan..

Saya telah kehilangan matahari saya, dan rasanya begitu menyakitkan...

Saya butuh waktu... butuh suasana baru... saya sedang healing time.

Ibu saya sudah tidak ada. Beliau telah kembali pada penciptaNYA, tapi saya belum bisa kembali pada diri saya.

Saya juga ingin berterima kasih, kalian ada di saat-saat saya masih menggebu-gebu, saat sulit kemaren, saat ibu saya sakit, dan sekarang saat beliau pergi pun saya berharap kalian tetep ada bersama saya.

Cerita ini, saya tidak tau akan berakhir dimana.. seperti saya yang juga tidak tau akan berakhir seperti ini untuk ibu saya...

Yang jelas, saya mau minta maaf dan bilang kalau saya menghilang karena saya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sangat tidak baik..

Semoga kalian mengerti,

Dan sampai jumpa lagi, Kawan...

/Queen/


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun merasa dia ada untuk mati. Seluruh tenaganya menguap bersama mimpi indahnya bersama Sungmin.

Bicara soal Sungmin, darahnya berdesir. Buku jarinya meremat hingga putih. Sekali lagi ia merasa dunia mempermainkannya. Saat seluruh kesadarannya kembali –tak lagi menjadi pria brengsek yang menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya di balik meja kerja berukiran cantik- sang kekasih justru telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Ingatkan Kyuhyun jika Donghae adalah satu yang ingin ia lenyapkan saat ini. Karena pria itu nyatanya telah mengambil haknya, hartanya, berliannya, sumber seluruh hidupnya, SUNGMINNYA!

Otaknya masih merekam dengan jelas setiap kata yang Sungmin lontarkan dua hari yang lalu. Hari yang bahkan ia tak pernah harapkan terjadi.

 _Kau bodoh, Kyuhyun!_

 _Bodoh!_

 **PRANG**

"AAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Kyuhyun merasa ini melewati batasnya. Hatinya bahkan terbakar begitu hebat dan yang ia lakukan dua hari ini hanya menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri. Ia memang pantas mendapat cap bajingan bodoh! Bajingan yang ingin kembali memenangkan hati seseorang yang ia acuhkan setengah mati.

 _Simpan saja penyesalanmu!_

Dalam satu helaan nafas selanjutnya –mata lelaki itu menyalang. Kepalanya menengadah pongah. Ia adalah Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang bahkan mampu menggenggam dunia ditangannya jika saja ia mau.

 **PRANG**

Dalam sekejab tangannya sudah bermandikan darah. Cermin di kamar mandinya hancur tak bersisa. Tak lagi dapat menangkap potret seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum miring begitu jahat.

"Kau tetap milikku, Lee Sungmin! Selamanya akan seperti itu." Sekali lagi ia memantapkan hati. Dirinya bukan brengsek sialan yang lemah, ia jelas masih bisa melakukan _sesuatu_.

"Tunggu saja bagaimana pria itu akan kehilangan nyawa di depanmu, sayang. Dan setelahnya, meski kau menolak, aku akan tetap membawamu ke sisiku. Dengan keadaan apapun –"

" –Meski kau telah tak bernafas sekalipun. Lalu aku dengan suka rela akan menghilangkan nafasku juga dan pergi bersamamu."

Dan pria gila ini memang Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang kewarasannya telah hilang bersama khayalan indahnya bersama Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai... masih kenal saya? Ingat saya? Atau,

merindukan saya?

Saya tau saya menghilang cukup lama. Bahkan mungkin terlalu lama.

Tapi meski hati saya masih belum sembuh dari lukanya, toh saya tetap menulis pada kahirnya.

Karena saya rindu... sangat rindu. Tapi selalu takut untuk memulainya kembali.

Sepertinya, saya ikut menghilangkan intuisi saya. Tentang semua yang berada di sini. Dunia kedua saya.

Ahh... saya bicara terlalu banyak –karena sebenarnya yang terpenting yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah, saya amat sangat rinduuuuuuuuuuuu. Dan menunggu kalian datang memberi saya titik-titik semangat yang mungkin bisa saya kumpulkan jadi satu.

Baiklah... ini hanya sampai di sini.

Bye~~~


End file.
